TRTSS29: The Most Spirited of Intentions!
by ocramed
Summary: A martial artist and a magical girl takes a strange detour into one of the corners of the Spirit World! A Ranma Half x Sailor Moon x Spirited Away story. Part of the SMST & TRT saga...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS29: The Most Spirited! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R ½, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Whenever possible, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome like to take things slow once in a while, in order to get a better perspective in life. That is why this extraordinary couple likes to go on road trips now and again, since being on one reminds them of the importance of being humble. Besides, taking the proverbial scenic route in life did give the couple a chance to spend some time with each other. Unfortunately, even when trying to achieve this most noble of intentions, the lifestyle that Ranma (aka "Mr. Saotome") and his wife Usagi (aka "Mrs. Saotome") tends to preclude such notions of normalcy. In fact, the following is but one example of such an occurrence, when the couple took a detour into the strange and unknown…

"You know, I was thinking, we should go on a real vacation, after we help my cousin and her family settles into their new home," Usagi said, as she and Ranma took a drive a drive into Chiba Ward. They were planning on visiting several places for the next few weeks, including New Tokyo (to check up on Ranma's Sekirei), Tokyo-3 (to check on the Evangelion Project) Konohagakure (to check on their children Kenshin, Naruto, Renata, Genko, and on Ranma's daughter Tsuna, by way of Tsunade). They wanted to check up on those close to them, which gave the couple the excuse to help one of Usagi's cousins to move into her new home with her family. Besides, it did give the couple an excuse to have some quality time with each other…

"What do you call this?" Ranma said, as he continued to drive down the freeway.

"A working vacation," Usagi said, as she leans back in her seat. "An actual vacation would be for us to go to a secluded spot, somewhere in the world, and have no interference from work or from home."

"Ah, got it," Ranma said. "I suppose that could work, after we hit Okinawa."

"Oh, that's right. We have beach house down there."

"Bingo."

"Well, then I might as well tell Master Hanzo to expect us, then…"

Usagi was referring to their family sword-smith, Master Hattori Hanzo, the descendant of the infamous shinobi Hattori Hanzo. These days, the younger Hanzo makes his trademark blades while using the guise of a sushi chef as a cover of sorts.

"Yeah, and Kenji would REALLY love us to interfere with his soap opera viewing," Ranma said with a smirk.

Kenji Oba was Hanzo's assistant and blade apprentice. He was bald, surly and prefers to watch his soaps than doing anything constructive. And, he particularly hated having his life turned upside down by strangers coming into the shop for "special training"…

"Don't worry about him, Ranma," Usagi said, as she notices that the traffic was slowing down a bit. "We just catch him at a bad time."

"Speaking of which, it looks like traffic is getting heavy," Ranma said, as he looks about the road. "I'm going to take a short cut."

With that, Ranma switches gears, and get off the nearest exit, one where that leads to a residential area on the outskirts of Greater Tokyo. In fact, the neighborhood looks strangely familiar.

"Ranma, have we been through here before?" Usagi asked, as he looked around.

"Come to think of it, yes, oddly enough," Ranma replied. "But, if we make down this road, we can make it back to the freeway in no time-"

Suddenly, a large, white truck comes barreling down the street in the opposite direction, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ranma, look out!" Usagi said, as Ranma grips the wheel of the steering wheel.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he swerves to get out of the way of the truck. However, the truck purposely tries to hit Ranma and Usagi's car.

"Damn it-!"

The truck smashes the car, sending it over the edge and into a wooded area below…

"Aw, man," Ranma said, as he crawls out of the smashed car. He then grabs Usagi's hand.

"You okay?"

"Owie!" Usagi said, as she held her head. "My head hurts-!"

"Oh, stop it. You can take a direct hit by a tactical nuclear weapon."

"Well…it's the principle of the thing,"

"You ain't going to get any sympathy from me, Usagi," Ranma said, as he looks around. "This place…it looks familiar."

Usagi looks at what her husband was looking at.

"This is…the Chiba Dreamland Park," Usagi said in surprise. "I…I had almost forgotten this place. It was one of those projects that had been built to compete with Tokyo Disneyland, like Six Flags Magic Mountain or Knott's Berry Farm competes with Disneyland in America."

"Yeah, it's been a while," Ranma said, as he looked at the old architecture. "I think our charity foundation still owns this place."

"Funny, how we learned that SOME people thought otherwise..."

"Yeah, the Mishima clan tend to think that," Ranma said with a grunt. "It's hard to believe that Jin hasn't gone jerk on us."

"That's because of Jin's mother Jun, and her influence," Usagi said. "Not to mention that we did our level best to give the boy a stable environment, when Jun…died."

"Usagi, we don't know what happened to her," Ranma replied. "She could be dead, or she could be alive. There was no body where she supposedly died, and none of the usual suspects know the truth. Certainly, Kazuya would be the first to know of what happened…"

"Wait, isn't that Yasuko's car?" Usagi said, as she notices the car that sat in front of the entrance of the amusement park.

"Could be," Ranma said, as he checks out the abandoned vehicle.

"Then, where are they, Ranma?" Usagi said.

"Most likely inside the park grounds with that idiot husband of hers," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Now, now," Usagi replied. "Takashi is a good man."

"Takashi just rubs me the wrong way," Ranma replied. "Reminds me of Kuno, you know."

"Uh-huh…"

"Anyway, let's just find your cousin and her family, and get out here. This place gives me the creeps."

"What?" Usagi said with a mischievous smile. "You're scared?"

"No, but I am getting a weird vibe to this place," Ranma said, as he scratches his forehead. "And I sense magic, too."

"You know, come to think of it, I do, too," Usagi said, as she sniffs the air. "In fact, I sense a high concentration of spiritual energy."

"Then we REALLY have to find Yasuko and her family," Ranma said, as he begins to walk through the gate of the abandoned theme park. "It could be nothing but resonance at work, but I ain't taking any chances."

"But you took a chance on me, darling?" Usagi said with a grin.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I rolled 'snake eyes' on that one," Ranma said, just as he receives a slap in the arm. "Hey, I'm just kidding!"

"Humph," Usagi said, as she turns up her nose with indignation, while Ranma grins in jest.

And, with that, the adventurous couple enters the amusement park through the front gates, not realizing that they had just entered a 'shallowing': a place where the immaterial world overlaps the material one…

"Ranma, I'm getting some weird vibes of this place," Usagi said, as she scans the closed shops, but obviously active shops and food courts. The two had cross a dried river bed, and unto the steps that led to a row of shops. For some reason, although there wasn't any activity, the smell of delicious foods wafts in the air.

"I'll say," Ranma said, as he sniffed the air. "They got food, and we haven't eaten in a while."

"You know, you're right," Usagi replied, as she caught the scent. "Let's see if there is a shop that's open…"

Upon walking some more, they see a couple eating food. In fact, they were gorging themselves.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Ranma said with disgust.

"Wait, isn't that Yasuko and Takashi?" Usagi said.

"Well, one of them appears to be a fat-bastard, so you're probably right."

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she shook her head.

"Look, I don't care for Yasuko's husband, but I do care about Yasuko and her daughter Chihiro. And I'll stick to that."

"Fine, let's just…get their attention," Usagi said, as she begins walking up to the couple. "But I don't see Chihiro."

"I'll go look for her."

"And I'll save you a plate," Usagi replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…"

And so the couple separated, as Ranma continues onto to find his wife's cousin Chihiro.

Meanwhile, Usagi goes up to the couple that was gorging themselves with food.

"Um, Yasuko?" Usagi asked. "Takashi?"

Nothing.

"Hey, didn't you guys hear me?" Usagi said, as she taps on Takashi's shoulder.

"Sqeee!" Takashi squealed, as he grunts.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she steps back. She then turns towards Yasuko.

"Yasuko-!"

Yasuko squealed as well, as she continued her gorging.

Usagi observes this scene, and then picks up a roll. She sniffs it, takes a bite out of it, tastes it, and then spits the piece out.

"Oh, no," Usagi said in fear. She should have realized that she and Ranma had walked into the Immaterial world, and that her cousin and her husband were not victims of it. After all, the Immaterial world merely reflects the inner nature of anyone in the Umbra, the "shadow" of the Universe…

She sees a reflective surface, and looks at her face.

"Yep," Usagi said, as she sees her Moon mark. It was a sure sign that she was in a world steep in magic.

"We're in trouble…"

Meanwhile, at the same time, Ranma scans the area looking for Yasuko's daughter. He thought she was a good kid, if a bit of a tomboy.

"Yo, Chihiro!" Ranma yelled, as he approaches a bridged that led to what appeared to be a Bath House and resort. "Chihiro-!"

"Huh?" said a little girl, as she removed her head from between the railings of the Bridge. "Cousin Ranma?"

"There you are," Ranma said with a smile. "You guys were supposed to meet us at the house."

"I'm sorry, but Dad insisted that we explore this place," Chihiro said with a sigh.

"Figured as much," Ranma said. "Look, let's get out of here, so we can finish helping you guys unpack-"

Just then, Ranma and Chihiro noticed a boy staring at them.

"Um, hello?" Chihiro asked.

"Yo?" Ranma replied.

"You, girl, aren't suppose to be here," the boy said, as he points at Chihiro. He then looks at Ranma.

"You ought to know better."

"You know me?" Ranma asked with a frown. He was concerned that if someone knows him, then something terrible is about to happen."

"Nevermind that! Get her out of here, before Mistress Yubaba senses her presence."

"Wait, did you say Yubaba?" Ranma said in alarm.

"She is the mistress of this bathhouse. Now, go, while I hide the girl's scent."

With that, the boy takes some white petals, and blows it into the air…

"Come, kid, let's roll," Ranma said, as he picks up the girl.

"But…why?"

"Let's just say that the last time I saw Yubaba, we didn't go our separate ways on good terms…"

And so, Ranma runs back down the street with Chihiro in hand. He then rounds the corner, and sees a spectacular sight.

"Usagi, we are leaving- what the hell?" Ranma said, as he sees Usagi carrying pigs on her back.

"Hi, guys," Usagi said. "Um, Chihiro, about your parents-"

"Never mind that, we can fix them back later. Let's go!"

"What about my parents?" Chihiro whined.

"I'm got them, honey," Usagi said.

"Wha-?"

"But, don't worry, I'll fix them right back up…I hope."

And, with that, the family flees, only to be stopped by a river that wasn't there before.

"Nuts," Ranma said. "We're trapped…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS28: The Most Spirited! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R ½, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

As the day moves into night, Ranma scopes out of the area, as patrons of the bath house and resort filed into the place.

"Well, so far, no one has seen us," Ranma said.

"Ranma, we can force open a gateway back to Earth," Usagi said, as she comforted the pigs that had been her cousin and her husband.

"True, but that'll do us no good for your Yusako and Takashi," Ranma said. "Remember, the person that controls this realm sets rules."

"And Yubaba is that person."

"Right, I'm afraid," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Usagi asked.

"What?"

"When I mentioned Yubaba's name, you sighed. What gives?"

"Well, back in the old days, I dated her and her sister twin sister Zeniba. Well, this was fine until the sisters wanted a change in the relationship dynamic, and have me choose one over the other."

"Imagine that," Usagi said sarcastically. "A woman wanting a commitment…"

"ANY-way, I chose to have a commitment with Zeniba. Unfortunately, Yubaba didn't take the rejection very well."

"Huh. Well, we'll have to deal with her sooner or later, but we have to protect…the others."

Ranma turns to look at Chihiro and her parents-turned-pigs. They fed some untainted food, of the spirit world, to the child in order to keep her anchored to the Spirit World, rather than fade into nothing. Neither Ranma nor Usagi had any worries about such things, since they were gods, albeit diminished somewhat.

"Hey, kid," Ranma said. "You okay?"

Chihiro looks up from crying.

"Chihiro?"

"Is Mom and Dad going to be okay?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, they will be, after we get through this mess," Ranma said with a gentle smile.

"Really?"

"Really. Just you wait…"

Just then, the same kid Ranma and Chihiro saw earlier, arrives. He made sure that no one was watching him go into the tool shed.

"Okay, I can protect the girl's parents, but Yubaba will want something in return," said the boy, whose name is Haku.

"I'll deal with Yubaba, then," Usagi said. "She shouldn't know about my association with Ranma."

"What are you going to say?" Ranma asked.

"Well, the truth, mostly. That my mortal cousin and her husband stumbled into the Spirit World by accident, and that I am willing to trade something for their welfare and freedom. I should have any problems."

"Well, be careful about Yubaba," Ranma said. "She's a bit of a pain when it comes to driving a hard bargain."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me, Ranma. I was a diplomat, once."

"Yes, once."

"But what about you?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, do you promise to keep a secret?" Ranma asked.

"Um, yes. I can."

"Then, watch," Ranma said, as he shifts into his girl form.

"Oh my gosh!" Chihiro exclaimed. "You turned into a girl?"

"Yep," Ranma-onna said. "When I am like this, my name is 'Ranko Tendo', okay?"

"Um, okay."

"But anyway, I'll protect you directly," Ranko said. "We just need to sneak you into the resort."

"Then follow me, after I present the Moon Princess and your parents to Yubaba. Got it?"

"Uh-huh," Chihiro said, as she nods her head in agreement. She then turns her attention back to Ranko.

"You look pretty," Chihiro said.

"Um, thanks," Ranko said. "Okay, let's do this before the screen that Haku had put up wears off…"

And so, a plan of action commence, one that would take a magical girl, a martial artist, two cursed humans and a little girl deeper into a world steeped in magic…

"So, you wish to cut a deal with me, in exchange for your mortal cousins' lives?" said an old witch with a mal-shaped body: a squat body, short legs, a big head and a big head. Her nose was bird-like, and she dressed like it was still the Victorian Era.

"Yes, Madam Yubaba," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea.

"And do you know that I know that I know that you have others lurking around these premises?"

"I'm sure you do, but I'm here to perform the preliminaries, so to speak. If you will not grant me this request of special dispensation, then I have a back-up plan."

"Arrogant, aren't we?"

"It's called being experienced enough to deal with such things," Usagi said. "You know how it is."

"Of course I do. I will not harm the pigs, in exchange of service…for one Lunar month."

"A month."

"A month is enough. Besides, knowing your reputation, you might break our agreement, if the stipulation requires more time. Or, be forced to do so for other reasons."

"I see…"

"As for the others, they will have to bargain with me personally. But don't worry; the length of time will still be the same."

"I'm sure…"

Meanwhile, down in the boiler room of the resort…

"Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk," Ranko said, as she continued to pick up the heavy coal, and tosses them easily into the fire of the boiler. The coal was so heavy that a piece of it would have to be carried by two hands.

On the ground, the living dust mites cheered at this display of prowess.

"Wow, that's pretty neat, Ranko!" Chirhiro said, as she clapped her hands.

"Very impressive, young lady," said old man Kamaji, a member of the Kumo clan (or "were-spiders"). Like all Changing Breed, the Kumo could enter the Spirit World and exist there naturally, without suffering the effects of being human. Members of the Kumo are typically born human, although there have been exceptions…

"But you shouldn't do the work of others, 'young lady'. Besides, if they don't work, the spell goes away, reverting them back to their normal state."

"Eh, whatever," Ranko said dismissively. "I prefer making friends in strange places."

"Ah."

Just then, a pleasant-looking woman in a bathhouse attendant's uniform enters Kamaji's domain.

"I mean, really, Kamaji," said the woman, as she sets a new tray of food, while taking a tray of empty bowls and cup. "It'll make things easy for me, you know."

"Ahhh," Kamaji said dismissively, as he picks up a wooden hammer. He then banks on the pipes.

"Alright, you dustballs!" Kamaji yelled.

The living dust mites gather around the woman to be fed. As the woman tosses pet food to the dust mites, her eyes fall upon Ranko and Chihiro.

"Ahh!" the woman said. "A human!"

"Ahh!" Ranko yelled mockingly. "Run for your lives!"

"I was referring to your little friend, Red," the woman said. "You…there's something different about you…"

"Can we get jobs here?" Chihiro said desperately.

"Huh?"

"These girls need jobs, Lynn," Kamaji said. "I do not need additional help here in the boiler room."

"No way, Kamaji. I'm not risking my neck for these two."

"How about this delicious newt?" Kamaji asked.

"I'll take it for ONE, but not for both," Lynn said, as she snatched the newt from the boiler man.

"Here, then," Ranko said, as she flips a solid gold coin at Lynn, who catches it with ease. "And keep the change."

"Humph…fine," Lynn said, as she pocketed the coin.

"And here, Old Man," Ranko said, as she flips two gold coins at the boilerman, who caught them with ease.

"How come he gets to have two coins?" Lynn asked.

"I'm just compensating Mr. Kamaji from being a gracious host," Ranko said. "And if you're cool about it, I'll do the same before too long."

"Hmmm," Lynn said. "Okay, you're on. But if you're caught, I don't know ya."

"I have a feeling you'd say that…"

"Thank you, Mr. Kamanji!" Chihiro said, as she waved goodbye.

"You're welcome, Chihiro. And thanks for the gold pieces, Ranko."

"Any time, Old Man," Ranko said, as they begin the trip up to see the mistress of the bathhouse and inn…

"Arrrgh!" Ranko said, as she and Chihiro squeezed past "Mr. Radish", a rather rotund radish spirit. "Reminds me of some of my old dating experiences…"

"Ah!" Chihiro said, as she tried to breath. She then turns towards Mr. Radish, who took up most of the elevator.

"Thanks, Mr. Radish!"

Mr. Radish tips his hat towards the two girls, before re-utilizing the elevator for another floor…

"Ranko, do you think we made it to the right floor?" Chihiro asked, as she calmed down a bit.

"Probably," Ranko said, as she notices the large, oak door. She had to be blind not to sense Yubaba's magic.

"Okay, let's check," Chihiro said, as she hesitantly grabbed the door-knocker…

"Hey, let go!" yelled the door knocker.

"Ah!" Chihiro screamed.

"It's okay," Ranko said. "I'm with you…"

"So, you two have a meeting with Lady Yubaba," said the door knocker. "Well, come in…"

The great doors open up, revealing a long hallway.

"That was easy," Ranko said, as she takes a step forward. However, Chihiro was too scared to move.

"Chihiro?" Ranko asked, as he turns to face the scared girl.

"I don't know if I can move!" Chihiro said breathlessly.

"Then, allow me," said a disembodied voice.

Suddenly, Chihiro and Ranko are pulled along by an invisible force at break neck speed.

"Hey!" Ranko said.

"Ah!" Chihiro exclaimed.

In short order, the little girl and the transformed martial artist tumble into a large study, complete with fireplace.

"Oof!" the pair yelped.

As the pair got their heads on straight, they saw jumping heads of bald-headed men jump to them and harass them.

"Ah!" Chihiro said.

"Get out here, ya jerks!"

"Keep it down," said a rotund, older woman, as she was continued to do paper work. "You two are making a racket."

"Um, we were looking for a job from you," Chihiro said.

"Oh, really," said the woman, as she made a hand gesture that caused Chihiro's lips to seal.

"Mmmph?"

"Chihiro!" Ranko said.

"I don't want to hear such a stupid request."

Ranko turns towards the woman.

"Then I'll say it," Ranko said. "To the mistress of the house: You, Yubaba, of the Mistress of the Bathhouse and Inn, of the Chiba Dreamland Park, will grant us a boon, according to the rules."

"What?" Yubaba said, as she gets up. She nearly breathes fire, as a big gust of wind blew her paper work about.

"You dare speak to me thusly?"

"Simply reminding you that a host should respect the presence of others, whether they intend to be present or not," Ranko said.

"By whose authority due you speak for?" Yubaba said, as she stares into Ranko's eyes. "And why do you seem…familiar to me?"

"I speak in the Moon Princess's name, of course," Ranko said, still not wanting to let anyone know of her true identity. "I assume that you and she discuss the matter?"

Yubaba noticeably calmed down.

"Ah, so YOU are the pair that I was expecting," Yubaba said. "Yes, we've discuss matters."

She turns towards another room on the side.

"Oh, Sagi," Yubaba said. "Could you come here for a minute?"

"Coming, mum," said Usagi, who was dressed as a Victorian era nanny.

'Usagi?' Ranko thought.

"How is my son doing, Sagi?" Yubaba said.

"You're son is still resting, mum," Usagi said.

"Thank you, Sagi. You may continue your duties."

"Of course, mum," Usagi said, as she turns to face Ranko and Chihiro. "I hope I have plenty of time to chat with you two later."

"Er, yeah," Ranko said.

After Usagi leaves the room, Yubaba turns towards Ranko and Chihiro.

"You two may work here; that is your right, but if you two want to see the human pigs human again, then you two will have to sign contracts."

"Fine," Ranko said. She then motions towards Chihiro.

"Do you mind?"

"Why, of course," Yubaba said, as she snapped her fingers.

"Thank you Ms. Yubaba!" Chihiro said. "Thank you-"

"Just sign the damn contracts and GO!"

And so that…was that, although the real adventure was about to begin…

**Tbc.**


End file.
